


Sink Into Me

by Heart Eyes (hearteyesharrington)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Spit As Lube, jerking off, stop poking me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesharrington/pseuds/Heart%20Eyes
Summary: Everyone is divided alphabetically.Which means that Billy and Steve would be sharing a room.Which also means that Steve would have to hide his incredibly confusing attraction towards.Fuck.





	Sink Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/gifts).



> Also on my blog as "Alphabetical". Let me know whatcha think! Big thanks to my BABE @hoppnhorn for being my sounding board and such a great friend.

“Hargrove and Harrington!” The coach shouts, pointing to the hotel room on the left of the hallway. 

They played a harder than hell game against Jackson that they still lost and want nothing more than to go the fuck home. So it’s  just the icing on the cake that the bus blew a fucking tire in the middle of Nofuckingwhere, Indiana with an impending snowstorm. They’ve managed to walk to the closest hotel off the freeway, since they luckily broke down near an exit. The place had miraculously had enough rooms for the team, but it means that everyone is divided alphabetically. 

Which means that Billy and Steve would be sharing a room. 

Which also means that Steve would have to hide his incredibly confusing attraction towards Billy. 

_ Fuck. _

The coach tosses them both a key and continues shouting out names as he went. With a roll of his eyes, Steve follows Billy towards the room and waits for him to unlock the door. He’s expecting your normal, run of the mill hotel room, nothing too special.

What he’s  _ not  _ expecting is a single bed. He has to share a bed with Billy  _ Fucking  _ Hargrove. Steve can’t even tell if he was excited or terrified as Billy turned around with a wicked smirk on his face. 

“Looks like me and you are shacking up,  _ pretty boy.”  _ He laughs, throwing his gym bag on the floor and flopping back on the bed. “Wanna shower first?” Billy asks Steve, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Uh… yeah. Thanks.” Steve sputters as he carries himself to the bathroom with his own gym bag.

At least in the bathroom he’d be able to distract himself from the way Billy’s shirt rode up when he laid on the bed. Or how badly Steve wants to lick that little patch of hair that trails into the waistband of Billy’s basketball shorts. 

~~~

 His shower consists mostly of him mumbling to himself that he just has to make it through the night without doing anything stupid, and it ends rather quickly. He dresses himself in a spare gym shirt and a clean pair of basketball shorts, and promptly walks over to the bed and buries himself under the covers. Billy’s shower is just as short, but the bastard walks out with just a towel slung  _ low  _ around his hips. 

Steve Harrington has never been so thankful for blankets in his life as he felt his cock twitch in interest when Billy walks over to his gym bag and promptly  _ drops the fucking towel. _

He’s lying if he says his breath doesn’t  hitch as Billy pulls on just a pair of shorts. He’s  also lying if he says he doesn’t check out that _ perfect  _ ass when the blond bends over. He needs to shake this, get some sleep or something. 

Shutting his eyes as Billy turns off the lamp next to the bed and crawls in next to Steve, he hopes for sleep to take him sooner rather than later.

~~~

Billy Hargrove has always been a light sleeper, though he’s never really woken up like this. He’s  spooning Steve Harrington and Steve is moving against him. He’s mumbling something in his sleep as he continues moving, something that almost sounds like moaning. But it couldn’t be, could it?

It takes Billy fully shaking himself from sleep to realize exactly what Steve is doing. He isn’t just moving, he’s   _ grinding  _ against his ass. 

“Fuck, that feels so good, just like that.” He groans, continuing the sleepy grind of his hips against Billy’s ass. 

“Billy.” The brunet moans,  a little louder this time. 

Steve just moaned his fucking name in his sleep.  _ Steve Harrington _ is having a fucking sex dream about  _ him. _

“Fuck,  _ Billy.”  _ The brunet is sleep-moaning his name like gospel at this point, and Billy can feel his cock harden by the second. 

“Stop poking me with that thing.” The blond whispers, shaking Steve’s shoulder and effectively waking him up. 

“Huh, wait what?” Steve groans, slowly shaking the dregs of sleep.

“I  _ said  _ stop poking me with your dick or I’m gonna have to do  _ something _ about it.” Billy growls, turning to face Steve. 

Steve is suddenly very aware of where he is and the fact that Billy Hargrove  heard him having a wet dream about him. “Fuck, uh… It just happens sometimes.” He laughs nervously. “Middle of the the night wood, morning wood, it’s all the same.”

“Just turn over pretty boy. Back facing me.” Billy demands, smirk spreading across his face. 

Steve couldn’t fucking believe he’s done this, and now Billy is never going to let him live it down.

Or so he thought. 

Carefully, the blond spoons himself against Steve’s back, pressing as close as he can behind him.

“So I guess moaning out my name in your sleep happens sometimes too? Hmm?” Billy whispers, resting his chin in the crook where Steve’s shoulder and neck meet. 

Steve Harrington has hardly ever been rendered speechless, but tonight he definitely was. His breathing was deafening to him as he waits for Billy to say something. 

“Tell me to stop and I will. But tell me to keep going and I won’t stop til you’re moaning my name as you come.” The blond groans as he pushes down Steve’s gym shorts just enough to free his throbbing cock.

“What’d you say pretty boy?” The blond smirks against Steve’s skin.

“Yeah?” Billy asks mouthing along Steve’s neck, not quite kissing but taking him in.

In a pant of a breath, Steve whispers “Keep going.”

“C’mere pretty boy.” Billy keens as he pulls Steve back flush against him, pressing against his back. Slowly, Billy licks his hand and brings his arm around Steve, wrapping his hand around the brunet’s throbbing cock. 

“Tell me what you were dreaming about.” Billy whispers low, so low that Steve feels his cock  _ jolt.  _

Steve groans, and Billy’s hand is so fucking warm, he loves it, he  _ needs  _ it.

“N-nothing.” He sputters resisting the urge to rut into Billy’s hand.

“Had to be something... something had you moaning my name” Billy teases, stroking Steve in languid motions. 

“ _ Fuck.  _ You—you were blowing me... in the showers... school” Steve stumbles, Billy’s taken over all of his senses that he can’t even make coherent sentences.

“Yeah? Was I on my knees for you Steve?” Billy whispers, opened mouth against Steve’s neck, speeding up his strokes ever so slightly. 

“Yes.” Steve moans, still trying not to rut into Billy’s hand. 

“Was I taking this  _ big _ cock down my throat?” He prods.

“Fuck, Billy” Steve groans, the blond’s words taking him apart just as much as his hand is.

“Go ahead Steve, thrust into my hand. I know you want to.” Billy’s normal voice has long since left, replaced with a gravelly bravado that goes straight to Steve’s cock.

Steve starts to barely move his hips,  thrusting just a little as Billy keeps talking. 

“Was I letting you fuck my mouth, Steve? Jaw hanging open, just for you?” He whispers, nipping at Steve’s neck.

“Fuck, yeah you were. And you were s--so pretty.” Steve groans, thrusting hard into the warmth of Billy’s hand.

“Letting you thrust, in and out, your cock sliding down the back of my throat.? Hot and wet for you,  _ pretty boy _ ?” Billy’s voice has a line straight to Steve’s cock at this point, the brunet is keening for him.

“Did I  _ deep throat _ you Steve?” And that’s what sends Steve over the edge, he’s spilling over Billy’s hand, practically crying “ _ Yes.  _ FUCK, Billy,  _ Fuck. _ ”

Billy strokes him through it, kissing his neck as the brunet works through his white hot release. Just as carefully as he wrapped it around him, Billy brings his hands to his lips and licks Steve’s come off his fingers. 

“Fuck, you taste really fucking good,  _ pretty boy. _ ” Billy moans as Steve shudders against him. 

“Shit, Billy.  _ Wow.”  _ Steve whispers, laying on his back and glancing at the man beside him.

Wearing a smirk as wide as his face Billy speaks low, just to get to Steve. “Get some sleep, Steve. I’ll see you in the showers on Monday.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ heart-eyes-harrington


End file.
